


Take the Reins

by fishnets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Creampie, Dominant Bottom, First Time Topping, Hand Over Mouth, Inexperienced Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Riding, Short One Shot, Top Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, Vanilla, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishnets/pseuds/fishnets
Summary: Derek's in the mood to bottom and Stiles is in over his head.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Take the Reins

"What are you waiting for?" Stiles' big, shifty eyes and open mouth said he was overthinking something. " _Stiles._ " Derek's pride, now that he was on his back with his ankles in his hands and his ass exposed, didn't have room for it.

"I was just thinking you have a lot less body hair than I thought you would. I mean, with the beard and everything I figured you'd have more than _me_ at least. Do you shave down there or is it-"  
  
"Stiles. Put. Your dick. In my ass. _Now_."

"Okay, okay, yeah." Stiles swallowed hard and pushed his tip up against Derek's hole.

"Hey!" Derek pursed his lips and cocked his head at the KY on the nightstand.

"Shit, right. Right. Okay. Sorry." Stiles fumbled it open and poured some on himself, then way too much. "Shit, shit... I got it on your bed. Sorry, hold on, just- stay- right there and I'll-" Then he was on his back with the wet spot under him and Derek on top. "I should clean that up before it _ohmygod_." Suddenly the head of his cock was fire and Derek's jaw clenched tighter the further down his shaft it spread. "You can slow down and-" Derek's hand clapped over his mouth.

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing." Stiles didn't have much recourse but to watch the vanishing act and get harder than he already was. "Fuck." Derek's ass finally settled on Stiles' hips. "How did _you_ end up with a big dick?" Big enough that his was already drooling on the kid's stomach. 

He rocked on it rather than riding, eyes shut and mouth open with Stiles' breath heating his palm and slipping through his fingers. Stiles let him take what he wanted with little resistance until, quicker than he expected, he was _too_ excited and prying at the hand on his mouth. "What? Are you going to cum already?" Derek spit in his free hand and worked on his own cock, but didn't stop moving. Stiles grasped at the muscular arm pushing him harder and harder into the mattress, eyes wider and more apologetic with every shift of Derek's body until they rolled back in his head and he came. Derek immediately made a sound like he'd tasted something amazing and shot up Stiles' body hard enough to hit his chin. The tension and weight receded until, finally, Stiles could get a good breath through his mouth and feel cool air on dick.

"Did I do okay?"  
  
" _You_ didn't really _do_ anything but spill shit on my bed." Stiles' shoulders fell a little and Derek snorted. "Take a shower and wash the sheets. Then you can try again."

"Today? I've got to get home and-"

"I wasn't asking," Derek interrupted. "Get busy."


End file.
